


I generate a heat inside me

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>For so long, she was only tied to the faintest of memories and feeblest of promises. <i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I generate a heat inside me

For so long, she was only tied to the faintest of memories and feeblest of promises. Jakku was a way point for a million grains of sand, of which Rey was only one. Where was once a single string, a faint ribbon of light from dunes to market, Rey now feels herself unfurling into any number of corners of the universe. Her hand in Finn's. Her arms around General Organa's tense shoulders. Pieces of herself blown to bits with Solo on Starkiller. Tendrils still skittering and electric from Ren's attacks.

Now, she touches the Force and all of the pieces light up like fire. She is a grain of sand superheated into glass.


End file.
